Change Happens
by flyingmonkies123
Summary: Riley has always been the same person in his life, and isn't sure if he is ready for everything to change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a short little Ziley fic, I'm not entirely sure if I'm done with it or not. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Football practice had just ended for Riley, he was thinking of anything and everything as he walked over to the water fountain, his next test he had coming up in algebra, the project he had to do for biology, how he was going to beat his high score in the new Madden game when he got home, he was even thinking of what his mother would make for dinner that night. Riley busied his brian to think of everything, everything but the one person that mattered, Zane.

He screwed up, he screwed up big this time and Riley knew it. He knew that his summer love was now gone, forever changed because he had to go be a big football star and keep his reputation under raps. When it came down to it, Riley didn't even like football, he didn't like it all, the one thing he did love was the attention that came from playing football, and the sense of satisfaction he received whenever a game was won, or when collectively his team improved even through a loss. He loved all of that, the pride, the reputation, the attention, but he would give that all up in a second to just be with Zane again.

When Riley first met Zane, he was scared. Riley was scared for all of the feelings he felt when he was around Zane, his increased heart rate, the sweaty palms even a nervous stutter came about whenever he attempted to strike conversation with Zane. Zane brought about something new inside of Riley, a sense of confidence and pride. After their initial first date Riley felt empty inside when he wasn't around Zane, he needed to be around Zane. Riley loved this about Zane, how Zane could make him confident in himself as a gay man, how he would teach Riley everything he needed to know about life, and how Zane fully completed him. If it were up to Riley this would never change.

In Riley's opinion he had no choice to end the relationship, when it came between Zane and himself, Riley selfishly chose himself out of fear. Zane who was once the person that shook the fear out of Riley, and even broke down the walls that Riley had spent his 18 years building in order to get closer to him, was now a monster in Riley's eyes, a person who he could not love any more for loving Zane would lead to Riley losing everything. The thought of losing his friends, his teammates, his sport and even possibly his parents scared Riley more than anything had before, more than the thought of being gay, more than the thought of a 300 pound linebacker crushing him into the ground, and most of all it scared him more than Zane first had when they met.

Riley had spent the three months convincing himself that he was okay with losing Zane, he could spend his last year in high school constantly distracting himself, focusing on grades, football anything that wasn't his sexuality. Riley had grown confident in his ability to ignore everything in his life that was important just in order to stay in the safe place, behind the walls he had spent so long building. Though every time he caught a glimpse at the younger Zane, in the tight football pants and the jersey that fitted his small body perfectly, Riley doubted his ability to ignore Zane and his sexuality. It all came down to two things, which Riley did he want people to remember him by in the year books, the all star QB lady's man or the scared homosexual he really was. Degrassi would have to wait to find out.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm still really new to this whole thing, I'm not quite sure if I'm done or not, it all depends on where my imagination takes me. I hope that you enjoy this, and please leave reviews or anything else, just feedback so I can know what to work on. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice practice QB!" Riley heard from behind him.

He didn't need to turn around to see where the voice was coming from, he could sense Zane's presence a mile a way. Just a single word uttered out of Zane's mouth would send Riley on edge, even months after the broke up. He turned and saw Zane smile, the smile was worse than the voice, with Zane's smile came pain. The pain for everything Riley knew he lost, the summer they spent together, the love they shared, Zane's smile was a reminder that everything they had was gone, and it was all Riley's fault.

Riley muttered a quick word of thanks and quickly ushered himself into the locker room, again attempting to distract himself from thinking about the one thing that mattered. After striking up a quick conversation with Owen and Drew, Riley noticed a mop of black hair floating from above the lockers heading his direction. With all of his might Riley hurried out of the locker room and to his car as fast as he could walk without calling any attention to himself.

Once in the car Riley let his muscles relax, and placed his forehead on the steering wheel, allowing his mind to wander. Thinking about the past summer caused Riley to feel butterflies in his stomach, his heart to ache and his pants to slowly tighten. It's not that Riley didn't want to remember everything that had taken place before his senior year, but he couldn't, he could not allow himself to remember those times if he wanted to make it through this year in once peace. He couldn't remember the smile, or the voice, or the late night movie marathons, or even the more intimate moments with Zane, as much as he wanted to remember, Riley had to remain a normal person without Zane in his life.

Riley took several deep breaths and made an attempt to pull out of his parking spot, as he turned around to check his blind spots, the mop of black hair appeared again with it's complementing smile. Riley pulled back into his spot and waited for Zane to approach his car.

"I have something for you Riles" Zane said. The sound of Riley's nickname coming from the velvet voice Riley longed for every day made his heart skip a beat and his breathing intensify.

"Okay". Riley said as he looked over and saw the sheer disappointment in the younger boys eyes with his lack of enthusiasm.

As quick as he came, Zane threw a folded sheet of paper in Riley's open window and walked away. Leaving Riley feeling flustered and ashamed in himself. He contemplated throwing the paper away, and pretending he never had this encounter with Zane, yet something deep inside of Riley urged him to grab the paper and slowly open it. A tear fell on the paper as he read it's contents, before throwing it in the passengers seat gulping for air and speeding out of the parking lot. The crumpled piece of paper sat on the seat only bearing three words. "I miss you"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me guys, I'm still working on everything and trying to see where I can go with this, but thanks for all of the super sweet reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zane's head was pounding when he laid in his bed after football practice, he was hoping it was the result of an aneurism or something drastic like that, that would cause him to make impulsive decisions like the one he just made. He replayed the scene in his head over and over looking for clues of how Riley really felt. Every time Zane thought about it, he regretted giving him the note, Riley already knew how he felt, and didn't need another reminder, Zane was not a teenaged girl who would pine over some boy. That was just the thing, to Zane, Riley was not just some boy.

Coming out wasn't hard for Zane, he knew who he was since he was a child, his parents obliged to his desires and never made him into a child he wasn't. In fact Zane never knew a life where he wasn't gay and where his friends didn't know he was gay, he never had to come out. Perhaps that was why Riley confused Zane so much, Zane didn't understand why coming out was such a big deal, furthermore he didn't understand why Riley of all people, cared so much of what other people thought.

Zane grinned to himself when he thought of Riley, typically the more dominate one, as scared. Zane remembered way back to the first LGBT mixer, and how fearful Riley was of someone seeing him, and how the moment he let go Zane could see the change in him, how confident and beautiful Riley really was. Their summer had been a passionate one, they were in constant companionship with one another, and even though Zane knew their relationship was over, he couldn't help looking around his apartment and sense Riley everywhere, it hurt Zane deep inside of himself to a point where he couldn't even admit it.

Zane was never the type to chase a boy, but this time, he wondered if Riley was worth taking the risk, more so Zane wondered if he had the strength to hang on any longer

* * *

**AN: Sorry I know this is a short chapter, I'm just trying to see where my imagination takes me on this one, I have a lot of great ideas but i'm not sure if they will connect. But thanks for reviewing and sticking with me though this! **


	4. Chapter 4

Riley raced home after practice and ran up to his room as fast as he could. Throwing his cell phone and the note across the room he started to pace, back and fourth constantly rubbing his temples. He didn't understand it, why Zane had to give him that stupid note just as he was trying to get over him. Riley's heart pounded as he paced back in fourth pulling at his curly hair, he just needed to forget, forget everything that happened between them, just for this one year so that he can leave high school and Degrassi behind, and go on and live his own life in college, where he wasn't constantly caught up in the teenaged bull shit that seemed to come along with Degrassi.

Riley caught a smell of dinner wafting up to his room, but he wasn't hungry anymore, he was shocked and confused, the only emotions he felt currently. Riley picked the note off of the ground and read it again, he traced his fingers over each letter, memorizing the note for every pencil stroke. He remembered the familiar handwriting, he had a million notes written in that same handwriting in the bottom drawer of his desk, along with stupid other cliche relationship things, a couple of mixed cd's, tickets from a baseball game they went to, one of Zane's teeshirts, and of course the classic photo booth picture strip. Riley hadn't opened that drawer for months, since him and Zane had parted ways, and could only bear the pain to open it for once second while he tossed it's latest member into the drawer. Riley laid back in his bed, sore for football practice and his head still swimming from the contents of that day, the hair, the body, the smile, everything reminded Riley of what he had lost, every time he closed his eyes Riley could still see the near perfect face grinning back at him. Bolting straight up out of his bed Riley let the image seep out of his mind, he couldn't let himself think anymore, it hurt too much.

After eating dinner with his parents, Riley sluggishly went back to his room and spent an agonizingly long time doing homework, stretching out each essay question and algebra problem to it's fullest extent, checking and rechecking his work continuing to fill up his mind. When there was no more possible homework Riley could work on that night, he picked up a book that was near his bed and attempted to distract himself even further, realizing the book was a gift from Zane and had somehow escaped from the bottom drawer, Riley threw the book in the drawer and sat on the edge of his bed. Sitting there breathing deeply, suddenly the room felt too small for him, and Riley's breathing started to quicken, it felt as though the walls in his room were slowly closing in on him. Riley new his anxiety when it was beginning to strike up, so he grabbed his car keys and flew down the stairs, needing to go somewhere anywhere just so he can breathe again.

Riley went to his car and took a few deep breaths before opening the door and putting his keys in the ignition. He pulled out of his driveway and started driving, he didn't consciously know where he was driving to, but it's brain had it's mind made up, driving the familiar path towards Riley's favorite park. Riley parked his car and hopped out smelling the fresh air and trees and was able to breathe deeply again anxiety free. He walked over to a bench that he had sat on many times before and continued to take deep calm breaths that he learned during his many yoga exercises. Finally after a couple of minuets Riley was anxiety free and felt completely relaxed, at least for a moment.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I'll get to a chapter with some dialogue soon. Thank you guys for continuing to read and all of the sweet messages that you've sent :) I really appreciate this. I have a couple ideas for where i'm going to take this but I want to pan them all out first so it may take me a while to update. But thanks for reading again! And I hope Riley doesn't seem too OCC here, i'm trying. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey gorgeous, you come here often?" Riley heard a joking tone come from a familiar voice behind him.

He looked behind him to find the one and only Zane, his brilliant smile shining in the dark of night.

"Zane how'd you know that I would..." Riley was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I was the one that showed you this park remember Ri?" It all came flashing back to Riley, yes this is why it was his favorite park, he remembered all of the late night strolls here, and even practicing football in the park, he remembered it all too well.

"I just needed time to think." Riley said as Zane slowly lowered himself onto the bench next to Riley.

"Me too" Zane breathed softly.

Riley's nerves were shot, he sat on the bench as stiff as a board trying to remember why he came here in the first place, thinking this park would be relaxing to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, not knowing whether to speak or not. Luckily Zane beat him to the punch.

"Listen Riles about the note..." Zane stopped himself, not knowing what to say anymore.

Instead he just turned his head and looked a Riley dead on, studying the older boy's features. Zane inhaled shallowly as he scanned Riley's face, gently bringing a hand to his face and brushing back one of the curls that so often teased Zane. Seeing the intensity in Zane's eyes, brought shivers down Riley's spine, bringing back old memories of the eyes, the face, the boy that he missed so dearly, the touch of Zane so close to his face made his heart beat quicken and eyes bulge. Riley swiftly grabbed Zane's hand and sat it down on the bench, his hand resting lightly on Zane's. This close contact was something both boys had longed for the past few months, though both knew it was dangerous.

A short whisper escaped Zane's lips. "I miss you"

Sucking in his breath sharply Riley replied. "I know, I do too."

After that something inside of Zane exploded, begging to be released. "Riley, I don't understand anymore, we were so happy, and we still can be. I... I care about you more than have any one else, and I know that inside you feel the same and honestly I don't know why we can't just get past this one litt.."

Zane's speech was interrupted as Riley grabbed the smaller boys face, with its flawless features and slowly but surely kissed him. Zane didn't protest, he wanted this as much as Riley did, he wanted it as much as it hurt. Kissing Riley back deeply Zane felt the spark he had missed so dearly these past few months, it brought back so many memories the boys had to stop.

"Riley..." Was all that Zane could muster at that point, completely speechless.

"Zane, I want to, but I can't, I just can't. Not with football, not with Degrassi, not while we're in high school Zane." After the words left Riley's mouth, he immediately regretted the decision to kiss his former boyfriend, seeing the hurt upon Zane's face.

"Riley, we can do this, we can do this together, we can be happy together and I, well Riley I can help you through all of this, I will do anything if it means being with you." Zane was baffled at the words coming out of his own mouth. Who is this new Zane that wanted to be with one boy so badly? Zane wondered to himself, he'd always gone with guys until the relationship broke apart, and he was okay with that, but he could not believe that he had lowered himself to begging, he wondered why he didn't mind.

"Zane, I know. I know." Riley said softly, reducing his voice to a whisper again, ashamed at himself for being so lustful.

"Sleep on it Riley, hell take the whole weekend, I just need to know that there is hope for us, if there isn't, I will leave right now and we can part ways for good." Zane didn't want to leave, he didn't know if he could be without Riley, but he would sacrifice his own emotions now, if it meant having a chance.

Riley turned to Zane and looked deeply into his eyes for one final time that night, before standing and kissing Zane's forehead.

"Don't leave me" Riley mumbled into Zane's forehead before digging his keys out of his pocket and walking slowly back to his car.

Zane watched his former boyfriend walk away slowly and placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and sent one quick txt before leaving the park for the night.

Back in Riley's car his cell phone vibrated, quickly checking his texts at a stop light Riley read. "I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys again for continuing to read! And please continue to review so I can improve my writing. It turns out, I'm actually really bad at including dialogue in writing, but I still plan to continue, I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this still, but I will try to update soon! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so I was reading over my past chapters and I noticed some really petty stupid grammar mistakes, and I apologize for that immensely, so I hope this chapter is better! **

* * *

That night Riley didn't get any sleep, and spent the entirety of the night racking his brain of possibilities and consequences that he could pursue. When his alarm shook him out of his daze in time for morning football practice he was frustrated and exhausted and was still confused on where he stood with Zane. Riley knew what he wanted, and knew what he needed, and at this point he was sick of the constant limbo between his brain and his heart. Riley managed to make it through most of the morning without having an encounter with Zane, that was until their algebra class.

Riley sat down slowly in his seat, dreading the upcoming class period while he saw Zane quietly slip through the door. Pulling his homework out of his backpack, Riley concentrated on last night's problems and checked them over one last time before class started for any mistakes. He could feel tension as strong as an electric shock fill the air when Zane took the seat next to Riley, who sucked in his breath deeply and closed his eyes, wishing he had gotten more sleep the night before.

"Man these two practices a day are killing me" said Zane as Riley peered over his shoulder, noticing the smaller boy looking just as tired as himself.

"Yup" was the only response Riley was willing to extend towards Zane.

"Sleep well last night?" Zane asked. Luckily before Riley had a chance to respond class had started.

Riley typically hated math, but at this point it was proving to be one of the best distractions a person could think of, when he was willing to concentrate on his work, he could almost convince himself that he was alright, and there was not a pressing question mark sitting next to him for the next forty five minuets. When the clock rang for lunch, Riley quickly scribbled down tonight's homework problems and shoved everything in his bag, heading for his locker. After storing everything in his locker, Riley headed towards the bathroom, needing to take a few more breaths and keep his cool. Once entering the bathroom, he saw the smile he had been dreading for the past 18 hours.

"Riley I'm sorry, I know I'm putting pressure on you" was what Zane murmured as Riley headed for the stall.

"Zane, I don't know what I want!" Riley exclaimed, as tears were pressing against the back of his eyes, out of frustration and exhaustion. Riley wasn't one to cry but he was so sick of everything, sick of hiding, sick of pretending and sick of lying.

"Riley..". Riley turned over his shoulder to see Zane pressing his head against the wall. It was that moment that Riley realized how much he was hurting Zane, this was no longer just a problem between his heart and his brain, he was now hurting the boy that he... well the boy that he loved.

"Zane" As the word came out of Riley's mouth Zane looked up from the wall, making quick eye contact with Riley before looking away.

"Zane I want you, I love you." Zane's eyes flickered up towards Riley again, with a hint of skepticism before his eyes pooled over with realization of the words that just came out of Riley's mouth.

Zane muttered something incoherent, in disbelief. Not quite understanding how the situation changed for them so quickly.

"Zane, I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes, every time I'm without you it hurts, I need you I always have." Riley's voice cracked on the last part, trying to maintain his composure.

"I don't understand the problem then Ri, why can't you allow yourself to be happy? Why can't you let everything go for once and do the one thing that is right for you?" As Zane said this Riley paced through the empty bathroom continuing to breathe deeply, not allowing himself to be overcome with emotion.

"Zane, I can't come out, I just can't. And as much as I want to, as I need to be with you, I can't let myself hurt you again." That was not the answer Zane wanted, Riley noted this seeing the disappointment in the younger boys eyes again.

"Riley you're only hurting yourself." Riley knew this before Zane spoke the words, he knew he was hurting himself, but he could not allow Zane to be a causality in the process of him being scared and frightened. It was something that he would have to work out by himself.

"I know, I just don't know what to do at this point" Riley was frustrated with himself again.

"Just do what makes you happy Riles, and let everyone else deal with it." Zane smirked as he spoke these last words.

Riley strode towards Zane in the bathroom, pulling the boy into a deep passionate kiss, one different from the night before, this one laced with hope, a kiss they had not shared since their initial relationship during the summer.

Breaking away from the kiss Riley said "This is all I need to be happy"

"Me too" said Zane, even though this is exactly what Zane wanted, deep inside his heart throbbed painfully, knowing that this would not be the last conversation of this kind the two would have. Pulling Riley back into a quick kiss, Zane pulled away and sighed, the two boys excited from the bathroom and walked away side by side each with a grin on their face.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this chapter didn't end up how I planned on it at all, I actually have like two different drafts of it right now that end completely differently but lets go with this for right now. Thank you again for all of your sweet comments! I'm a little self conscious about my writing still, and this chapter didn't help that, I feel like it was written quickly and rushed so I hope it doesn't sound like that, anyway thank you again! And please continue to review! I'll update soon! (I hope!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Zane spent the rest of the day feeling a little bit better than he did the night before, now knowing there was hope between him and Riley. Feeling like a giddy 13 year old he floated from class to class doing what was necessary in each of his classes just waiting for the day to be over, he was hopeful something he hadn't felt in a long time. Zane thought he had been doing a pretty good job of keeping his happiness to himself until Anya confronted him before football practice.

"Whats been up with you today? You look like christmas came early." said Anya

Zane startled by Anya said "Oh i wasn't really aware that other people could see it, but i guess I'm a little bit happier than usual"

"And why is that?" asked Anya with a quizzical look on her face.

"I just have hope for me and Riley for the first time in a long time, and this time Anya I think things may be different between us". As Zane said this a smile spread across his face, he looked over to Anya who looked like an over excited three year old?

"You mean you and loverboy stand a chance? I'm so excited for you Zane!". Zane smiled widely at Anya's response.

"Listen, nothing's happened yet, but we talked, and I know he's still scared but I think this time he knows he's not alone and that I'm going to help him." Anya's smile spread wider and wider while Zane continued to talk, clearly excited for her two friends.

"Anya I know you're excited about this little gay soap opera but I gotta get to practice I can't be late again." Said Zane ending the conversation.

"Okay Zane, keep me updated! Good luck!". Said Anya and she strode away, happy for both Zane and Riley. Zane that he could be with the boy that he loved, and for Riley not only that he could be with the boy that he loved, but that he could show everyone how he felt about it.

Zane giggled to himself over the older girls response as he grabbed his gym bag out of his locker and went into the locker room, strangely excited for football practice.

* * *

**AN: This is short but I have two more waiting to upload! Sorry it took me so long! I refused to let myself write until i finished my homework, so now that I finished I was so excited to write! But please please review! I really appreciate all of the responses i've gotten so far! And i hope you guys enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was the end of another long football practice. Zane was right thought Riley, these twice a day practices were killing him, but football season was almost over. Riley was happy it was Friday, he loved everything about Fridays, as most teenagers did. He loved the promise of the weekend ahead, how everyone was happier than normal and today he felt exceptionally happy after his conversation with Zane. Riley knew that he was going to have to make a decision soon, and he knew how bad he wanted Zane. He was sick of thinking, sick of going over the bad consequences in his head, sick of living a miserable life where he was lying to everyone including himself. He was ready for a change.

Riley walked to the locker room, quickly showered and changed and was ready to head home. Stepping out of the locker room Riley sported a huge grin on his face when he saw Zane there waiting for him to come out. Zane responded with an equally large smile on his face, and Riley blushed, suddenly feeling nervous around Zane again, as though they were a junior high couple. After thinking this Riley had to remind himself, they weren't a couple just yet.

"I'd thought I would walk you to your car today, ya know, it's getting dark outside." Zane said, testing the waters with Riley.

Riley laughed and responded "Zane it's only 5:30".

Zane blushed and said "Okay maybe I'm guilty of wanting to spend a little time with you too". Riley loved it when Zane acted embarrassed, he found it overwhelmingly cute.

The two chatted in the couple of minuets it took to get to their cars, when they arrived Riley nervously played with his keys, testing the climate with Zane.

"You know I was thinking, we don't have all that much homework this weekend and well I don't really have all that much to do.." Riley said blushing waiting for Zane to respond while he continued to mumble incoherently.

"You wanna come over Ri? I've been so lonely in my apartment all by myself and I'd be looking for some company this weekend". Said Zane coyly. Riley smiled and was glad to see things were on the right track again with him and Zane again.

"I think that'll be a lot of fun, you wanna hang tomorrow? I can bring movies, or food, or video games or anything." Said Riley, watching Zane giggle over Riley's excitedness.

"Actually if you're not too busy tonight..?" As Zane asked this his eyes drifted upward towards Riley, whose expression changed a little.

"I can't really do tonight Zane, there's some things that I have to take care of, but if you want to do something tomorrow then I mean, i'll be free..." Riley trailed off a bit seeing Zane's slightly disappointed face.

"Oh no problem tomorrow sounds great! Around 5 then?". Riley glad to see he didn't kill the mood, nodded in agreement with Zane, clearly excited for tomorrow.

"I'm glad things are better, I didn't like the way the were going, and I missed you Riles." Zane said blushing again slightly ducking his head down a little. Riley grinning cupped Zane's chin in his hand and gave the smaller boy a quick kiss. Zane clearly baffled by the sudden affection in public looked confused.

"Riley, I mean we're in the parking lot and people are walking out and.." Zane mumbled still in awe

Pulling Zane into an embrace Riley whispered "I'm ready" into Zane's ear, feeling the toned body beneath him, Riley finially found himself at peace.

Pulling away and grinning Zane said "See you tomorrow Ri". Riley fumbled with his keys to put them into the ignition and started his car, sitting back in his seat content with his day. He was clearly excited for tomorrow, there was only one thing that he would need to take care of before then, and he had decided he was ready.

* * *

**AN: I have a couple more written but i'm trying to decide if I want to keep you guys waiting or not ;). I'll update soon! Thanks for sticking with me and please continue to review so I can improve my writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Riley pulled into his driveway, mentally prepared for what he had to do. He had made a quick phone call to Anya on his way home to settle his nerves a little, the only person besides Zane that could calm him down. He pulled his gym back and book bag out of his car and slowly walked into his house, dreading this evening. His mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner like she normally was after football practice, Riley called out a quick greeting to his mother and then peeked into the the living room to see his fathers urn resting on the mantle as always, before heading up to his room. Dropping his items on the ground, Riley sat on the edge of his bed running over everything he needed to do tonight, when he finally got the courage he grabbed his car keys slipped them into his pocket and walked downstairs, dreading everything that could possibly happen.

Riley sat on the counter while his mother was cooking, adding all sorts of weird spices into whatever she was cooking, Riley didn't care what it was, it smelled fabulous. He studied his mom for a moment without saying a word, looking at al of the lines in her worn face, as though they stood there as a reminder for all of the tough years she has gone through in her life. Riley slipped off of the counter on a mission, while his mom set the table for the two of them. Walking back into the kitchen with something in his arms, Riley sat down at the dinner table placing his fathers urn next to him.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Asked Riley's mother quizzically, with a slight accent.

"Mom I need to talk to you about some things, and well I need to talk to you and dad, together." Riley said getting nervous again, patting his pocket to make sure his keys were inside for a quick escape.

"What is it Riley, and do we have to do it now? At dinner time?" His mother was starting to seem slightly concerned by Riley's strange behavior. Typically the two never really talked, just sat there and ate in silence until dinner was over and then they would return to their privet portions of the house.

"Mom.. I just need to get something off of my chest. I'm.. Well.. Mom... I'm.." Riley stuttered trying to find the right words, he knew what he wanted to say, but his brain and mouth were failing him.

Dropping the dish containing dinner on the counter Riley's mother walked over and placed her hand on her son's shaking shoulders. Pulling him up into an embrace she just mummer "It's okay, it's okay, don't be afraid" exactly the words Riley needed to hear at this moment.

"Mom I'm gay". He blurted pulling away from his mother, trying to take a deep breath. His mothers eyes bulged for a slight second processing her son's confession. She let her face soften and pulled her son back into an embrace.

"I don't care, and neither does your father" was the only thing she said while giving her son, one last final squeeze before sitting him back down in his chair and serving him his dinner.

Later that night Riley replayed the moments in his head for earlier that night again and again, surprised and relieved his mother reacted the way she did. Riley pulled out his phone and called Anya, telling her the great news of that night, he could tell she was just as excited for him. After ending the conversation, Riley laid in bed, happy he jumped over his second hurdle in coming out, he was ready for his family to know and for his friends, it was everyone else Riley was worried about, all of the judgement he would receive. Slowly drifting into sleep Riley knew he would come to that when he needed to, all he was concerned about now was his time with Zane tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: okay I lied i wouldn't keep you waiting that long! Thanks for the reviews! keep it up! i'll update soon, i hope!**


	10. Chapter 10

Zane stood in his apartment Friday night sorting through his closet, trying to find something that he could wear for tomorrow when he spent time with Riley. Just thinking about Riley coming over to his house tomorrow made Zane giddy, just thinking about rekindling what he thought was a lost relationship made his heart flutter and his palms sweat. Zane always had hope that him and Riley could get back together, but now, that he saw it happening before his eyes he could hardly believe it. Sorting through a plethora of different colored shirts, Zane pulled out a purple v-neck deciding that it would be the one he would wear tomorrow. He laughed as he pulled out the shirt thinking of all the memories that one shirt held, including the first date he went on with Riley to the LGBT mixer, he frowned also remembering this was the shirt he was wearing when they broke up. He threw the shirt on his bed and decided to wear it anyways, it was only a shit.

Zane rarely felt nervous especially when he came to guys, he was always the confident one in the relationship, though he wasn't always the more dominant one he was always confident, and always knew what he wanted to do next. Riley scared him, Riley scared him more than any other guy he had ever known before, because when Zane was around Riley he wasn't confident anymore, with Riley he felt the butterflies in his stomach as stupid as that sounded. Whenever Riley did anything, whether it was send him a txt, call him or even said Zane's name it would send chills down his spine, bring a blush to his face and make his hands clammy. He never knew what to say around Riley, he always prided himself on being suave and calm when it came to boys, or well anyone in any situation, but Riley changed that about him.

He thought back to the conversation he and Riley had earlier, he knew it was none of his business but he wondered what Riley was so busy with this evening. He shook his head trying not to think about it, if Riley wanted to talk about it then he would, but they weren't even a couple at this point and it was none of Zane's business. He grinned when he thought about having another chance with Riley, barely able to contain his excitement for tomorrow. He pulled out his phone and went through his numbers and sent riley a quick txt. "I can't wait for tomorrow" he said.

Away in his room a couple of blocks down Riley's phone buzzed, though the curly headed boy was nearly asleep, he rolled over and picked up his cell phone, he couldn't contain the smile that was overtaking his face as he saw who it was from. He txted back with an equal amount of excitement and made another decision. He had already told his mom that he was gay, but now he needed her to meet Zane, he needed her to understand how in love he was. He quickly sent Zane another txt.

"Hey can we change plans a little tomorrow?" When Zane received this txt his heart dropped a little, thinking Riley was canceling on him.

"Sure is everything okay babe? We're still on for tomorrow right?" Zane sent this and slowly awaited the reply. When Riley received this his heart fluttered at the word babe, surprised at how fast Zane was willing to take him back.

"Yeah, would you mind meeting over at my house first and then we can go over to your apartment afterwards?" Riley sent this hoping he was making the right decision.

"Sure Ri, I'll be over there at five :). Have sweet dreams tonight." Riley grinned happy that Zane responded well.

"You know I will, goodnight ;)". Riley responded back.

He slowly drifted to sleep again, waiting for tomorrow, his heart pounding in constant anticipation but was sure in his mind he was making the right decision, this time at least.

* * *

**AN: So the new episode premiers in 10 mins! I'm so excited! i'll try to update later tonight! Sorry for the filler chapter, but remember more reviews more updates! So please please please please please review! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Zane stood outside of Riley's house nervous, it was only 4:50, he still had ten minuets to kill. He had only been to Riley's house a couple of times, mostly to pick Riley up, during the summer they spent most of their time over at Zane's place, convenient for the fact that he lived alone. Zane was still trying to get used to being nervous again, he leaned against his car and pressed his palms to his pants, trying to get rid of the excess sweat that had been building the past couple of minuets he had sat outside. Zane wasn't sure why he was nervous, or why Riley wanted him over but he knew it must be important, Riley didn't like to change plans last minuet so whatever forced him to go out of his comfort zone must be for a good reason. Checking his phone for the time Zane grinned seeing that he had a txt from Riley. Flipping open his phone he read "You can come inside you know? It's much nicer in here". Zane grinned and walked up to the door. Riley opened the door before Zane had a chance to knock and grinned widely at the sight of Zane. He quickly pulled Zane inside to offer a quick explanation.

"Hey I'm glad you came." Riley could barely hide his enthusiasm and was ready to get the weekend started right, with his favorite boy, after they took care of some things.

"Ha did you think I wouldn't show?" Zane jokingly asked.

"Eh you never know these days, how quickly people change their minds." Riley said this quickly, ready to jump to the subject.

"Zane the reason why I wanted you to come is because, I want you to meet my mom." As Riley sputtered these words a look of confusion came across Zane's face.

"Riles I've already met your mom, like five times?" Zane asked quizzically

"No Zane, I want to introduce you to my mom, as you know, as my boyfriend." Zane stepped back in shock as he heard Riley say these words.

"Does this mean..?" Zane could barely manage to whisper as he stared at Riley in shock.

"Only if you want it to." Zane looked up, staring Riley in the eyes, he could see the fear and obvious pain hidden behind the older boys eyes.

"Of course Ri." Zane's heart skipped a beat at the realization of everything that was happening before his very eyes.

"Okay lets do this then, quick like a bandaid, that's the only way to get these things over with." Riley said who was responded with a quick giggle from Zane. Grabbing the dark haired boys hand he pulled Zane into the living room, where his mom was sitting with some Greek show on the television in the background.

"Ma, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." These words rushed out of Riley's mouth and his eyes darted across the room at his mother, who had the same puzzled expression on her face that Zane possessed earlier.

"Riley, this is Zane, I know who this is?" His mom uttered as she reached for the remote turning off the television.

"Ma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Zane." Riley looked hopefully over to Zane.

"Hi Mrs. Stravos a pleasure to meet you, again." Zane suppressed a short laugh when saying this, feeling nervous again, for the woman across the room carried an unreadable expression across her face.

"Ma I know this is a lot to take in, but I needed to let you in on this part of my life, it's important to me." Riley said, becoming worried that he had put too much pressure on his mother in the past twenty four hours, he knew she was accepting last night, but he now wondered if this was too much.

"Oh Riley." was all his mother could come up with before breaking into a grin. She ran up and hugged the to boys with all of her might, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Ma?" Riley said, slightly confused.

"Be happy Riley, that's all I need from you, is for you to be happy." As she said this both boys let out a sigh of obvious relief.

"Mom, Zane is what makes me happy, I couldn't hide that from you anymore, I just couldn't." Riley watched his mom carefully as she let the boys out of the embrace and wiped the tear out of her eye.

"I love you Riley, now go, go have fun tonight, it looks like you two have plans, don't worry about me, just go and have a good time." When she said this both Zane and Riley broke into heartwarming smiles from ear to ear.

"Okay mom, thanks again, I'm sorry for springing all of this on you so quickly." As he said this Riley's mother waved a hand as if telling him not to worry.

"I love you Riley, now get out of here and go have fun with your boyfriend tonight!" Riley and Zane exited the living room after exchanging good byes and walked out the front door and to Zane's car.

"Riley, you continue to surprise me." Zane said looking up at the older boy with apparent disbelief in his eyes. "I can tell you this is defiantly not what I expected when you txted me and asked me to come over." He continued

"Zane, are you alright with everything, I mean, it's all happening so quickly again and I don't want us to get caught up in something..." Riley muttered quickly in disbelief of how quickly things had changed over the past couple of days. Grabbing Riley's hands and intertwining his fingers with his older boyfriends Zane pulled Riley close, before placing a slow sensual kiss on Riley's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Zane asked coyly looking up to Riley who was now sporting a deep blush on his face, who nodded and smiled wider than he had since this summer

"Come on lets get out of here" Zane said. Riley opened up the passenger door to Zane's car and climbed in excited for the evening to come.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I've been writing like crazy since tonight's episode, I was so inspired and it was so incredibly cute! The two are going to be in an episode on Monday and Tuesday, not gonna lie i'm pretty psyched about it! To clear up a couple of things that i've been getting privet messages about. I know we don't know if Riley's dad is dead or not in the show, but for some reason I pictured him living in a single parent household, i'm not sure why. Another thing, i know that Zane may seem a little OCC but thanks for sticking with me anyways! I know this isn't sticking entirely true to the story lines that have been happening but i've been taking what my imagination has given me and ran with it in a way. I have written two one shots tonight as well that I plan on uploading sometime soon. But thank you guys again for continuing to read and please please please review! I love reviews good or bad they really do help my writing! I hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Zane pulled up to his apartment and him and Riley jumped out of the car and made their way up to Zane's door. Both boys stood by the door, acting like nervous teenagers on their first date, they stood there stammering to one another trying to keep polite conversation. Both of the boys were very obviously nervous and excited for their night together, the first time they have had a date together since this summer. Zane opened up the door and let Riley inside. Riley stood in the hallway for a moment, looking at his surroundings, he loved Zane's place, he always had, he closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of the place he had missed so much. He walked down the entryway and into the living room and sat down on Zane's leather sofa. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought of all of the memories he and Zane had shared together in his apartment and leaned into the sofa letting all of the happy memories come back to him, finally he could let himself remember.

Zane stood in the kitchen portion of his apartment looking on into the living room he looked at Riley siting on his couch leaning back with his eyes closed. Zane smiled widely as he filled two glasses full of water for him and Riley. He was thinking of all the times he and Riley have sat on that couch together, and now looking onto his older boyfriend, sitting there in his apartment, he couldn't help but think how natural it looked to have Riley sitting there, as though this was his home too. Zane shook his head at the idea this was Riley's home too, they had just gotten back together and he did not want to rush anything, especially when Riley had just started the coming out process all over again. Zane grabbed the glasses, set them down on the coffee table in front of Riley and jumped onto the couch, swinging his legs over Riley's. The older boy grinned at Zane for a second, turned a studied his face again, thinking back to two nights ago when they were in the park alone, and he studied Zane's face, but now Zane carried the expression of happiness and hope, instead of confusion. The boys sat there, locked in the moment staring at one another, until Zane started laughing.

"Look at us, being all sentimental." Zane said giggling.

"Haha Zane I can't help it, it's just, its all so surreal to me, two days ago I wasn't out to anyone but you, Peter and Anya, and I was lonely. Now I have you back, I'm out to my mom, and she's met you, it's just all happening so fast, I can't believe it." Riley held the expression of exasperation and happiness at the same time.

"Are you okay with all of this Ri? I mean I feel like i pressured you a bit, into being in a relationship again, and I don't want us to look back on this and just think that we went too fast." Zane said this studying Riley's face for hints of regret in the older boys eyes.

"Zane, you are the only thing I'm sure of right now." Riley said this with a sparkle in his eyes, then lifted one of Zane's hands and intertwining their fingers again, Riley grinned with happiness when he saw the fingers still fit perfectly together, they always had. Zane scooted over closer to Riley leaning his head on his shoulder, both the boy's heart beat slowly accelerated, though neither of them were moving, just sitting there being that close in proximity to the person they loved made both boy's heart beat at a racing speed. The boys sat there, with their hands and bodies intertwined for a while, not saying anything or moving, just enjoying one another's company.

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, i know this is more of a filler chapter, but believe me the next chapter is gonna be a lot better. Please review! I have part of the next chapter written, it's just not going where I want it to right now, but yeah please review and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Zane was the first to move out of the pair, breaking the silence between the two. He looked up at Riley with a grin on his face, as his way of apologizing for breaking the peace between them.

"I missed this" Zane whispered quietly resettling on Riley's muscled chest.

Riley breathed in deeply and said "You have no idea." he grinned brightly, being in complete peace for the first time in a long time.

Zane sat up and offered Riley a quick kiss before moving off the couch and grabbing two plates of food and setting it on the coffee table in front of them. The boys both picked at their food shyly, not very hungry, just excited and nervous to be around one another again. The boys chatted with one another as though no time had passed, joking with one another over things that had happened in their classes together, football, and even about this past summer, recalling some of their dates, and how nervous they both were to start the relationship. There was no tension in the room as each boy stared at each other lovingly each realizing what they had missed over the past couple of months. Riley had a hard time believing how ignorant he was this past couple of months, to put a sport that he didn't even like that much, over the adorable boy sitting next to him, the boy that made his heart melt every time he smiled or even talked, the boy who sent chills up his spine whenever they touched, and the boy who made him loose his breath whenever their lips touched. He breathed in deeply with a sudden realization, he was in love. Zane looked curiously over towards Riley, he could tell something was on the older boy's mind, he didn't want to pry, but Zane still felt nervous, nervous that Riley still wasn't comfortable with being in a relationship. Zane pushed these feelings aside and decided to be happy with the present, he would worry about these things if they became a problem but as of right now, he had Riley, his guy sitting across from him, just the thought of that made his heart skip a beat.

Zane cleared their picked at plates and walked over to the sink and deposited them. He then walked over to the tv and turned on one of Riley's favorite movies. He settled back onto the couch and the boys watched the movie in silence, neither paying too much attention t one another, they regained their positions form earlier, being totally consumed in one another sitting in silence with one another, their limbs and hands entangled with one another. Zane closed his eyes and breathed in Riley's scent as he buried his head deeper into Riley's neck. He remembered the scent well, the scent lingered long after him and Riley broke up, in his apartment, in his sheets, on his couch even on some of his clothes he had worn when he was around Riley. Sitting her, reliving old memories, feeling the closeness he longed for Zane's heart stopped for a second realizing everything that he could've lost over the past year. When the movie ended neither boy moved, as though they had a fear of breaking the close silent connection they had built together thoughout the night.

Riley lifted his yead and looked down at Zane, whose head was still resting gently on his shoulder.

"Zane, I love you." was all Riley said. The smaller boy looked up at Riley with hopeful eyes, eyes that made Riley melt. He responded by tightening his hold around the older boy and then buried his face into Riley's chest, breathing in his scent deeply repeatedly.

"I love you too Riley, more than I've ever cared about any other boy in the past." Riley was shocked by Zane's sudden confession, he knew Zane had had plenty of boyfriends in the past, but he could tell by the look of sincerity in Zane's eyes and in the wavering of his voice, that Zane was serious, he knew Zane loved him.

Zane lifted his head once more and shifted so he was leaning less on Riley, he lifted his right hand and stroked Riley's cleanly shaven jawline, from his ear to his chin, he then reached up and touched one of the curls that dangled near Riley's ear and pushed it out of the way gently. Riley watched Zane as he delicately touched Riley, as though he were a dream, that if he closed his eyes he would disappear. Zane carried an intensity in his eyes, one that Riley had never seen before. As Zane ran the back of his hand down Riley's neck, goosebumps flew over his body, and his breathing wavered.

Riley leaned down and placed his hand on the side of Zane's face, Zane never loosing the intensity in his eyes as Riley touched him. Riley leaned down and kissed Zane's cheek, softly, the same way Zane was touching him, as if it were not real. Riley then placed another kiss on the corner of Zane's mouth, feeling the younger boy smile deeply at the affection. Zane took hold of Riley's face and kissed him directly, a slow smoldering kiss, that continued to carry the delicateness and intensity of the evening. The kiss slowly started to build making Zane's heart flutter at a speed it hadn't reached in a while. Zane, continuing the kiss rotated his body so that he had Riley pinned to the back of the couch while he sat on top of the curly headed boy. Riley's tongue slowly but surely explored the confines of Zane's mouth, making Zane's spine tingle. In response Zane ground down low on Riley's hips with his own causing Riley's breathing to sputter in response. The two boys, breathless and completely focused on one another broke the kiss momentarily to remove Zane's shirt. Riley's hands explored the beauty that was Zane's body, his hands slowly moving from his chest to his torso, to his lower back causing Zane to grind again on Riley, sending him on edge. Within a matter of minuets both boys had removed their shirts and slowly made their way through each others top half. Riley broke the kiss, placing another one directly on Zane's collar bone, which had Zane respond with a slow moan escaping from his lips and his hands shaking, slowly reaching over Riley's toned arms. Zane finally broke the contact, by standing, leaving Riley looking utterly confused. Zane with a devilish grin on his face grabbed Riley by the belt and coyly led him into the bedroom, where the two would continue their night.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know yall are gonna say something about me being a tease... But yeah I wasn't quite comfortable writing a full out lemon yet, i still have a long way to go with my writing and i was just testing this out. I'm sorry that my writing has been so short, i've had horrible writers block the past couple of days, i've known that i've wanted to say after these chapters, it's just the actual date I hadn't thought out fully. Please please please review and the sooner i get reviews the sooner I update, i think i have at least three more chapters left in this!**


	14. Chapter 14

The digital clock next to Zane's bed said exactly midnight, Riley rolled over and stared his boyfriend in his eyes, wrapping his arms fully around the smaller boy and pulling him as close as they could be. Zane sighed deeply, his arms still slightly trembling from ecstasy, he responded to Riley's movements by wrapping his arms as far as they would go around the older boy. The boys laid together in bed, holding one another, sheets messily wrapped around the pair, both refusing to move again, realizing how perfect the silences were, when they were completely connected without having to say a word to one another. Riley rested his chin on the mop of Zane's messier than usual hair, he pulled Zane closer, if that was even possible, not wanting to feel any distance between his boyfriend, he reached down and found Zane's hands intertwining his fingers with Zanes, noticing again how perfect the fit was. The boy's bodies only moved with their breathing for a long time, both of them wide awake staring at one another, holding in onto this moment of peace and serenity.

Riley broke the peace by moving ever so slightly, breaking his fingers away from Zane's he lifted his hand and slowly moved it through the boys hair, picking it up in places and letting it fall back down. He then moved his hand down from Zane's hair and slowly traced his facial features, similar to Zane earlier, his eyes never diverting from Zane's face. He traced his finger around Zane's ear then moved down and traced his jawline and his neck, embracing every curve and ever muscle. Riley leaned down, and just as delicately as before kissed Zane's jaw. Zane grinned again at the contact and blushed slightly, with each movement of Riley's hand, goosebumps rose on Zane's arms, and slowly turned his spine into mush. He relaxed his body and let himself melt into Riley, before delcitly leaving small traces of kisses around his neck and collar bone. He traced Riley's abs with one hand, loving the feeling of the toned body beneath him. Zane ended his movement by leaning up and kissing Riley one more time on the lips, nothing fancy just something special between the two, both boys ended the kiss by smiling and blushing. Riley turned over, no longer facing Zane and let the smaller boy hold onto him. Their bodies were like two lost puzzle pieces, finding their match, the boys had picked up where they left off from the summer, as though they had never been separated.

The boys woke up in the morning in each others arms, where they had left off, with Zane's arms wrapped tightly around Riley. Riley slowly peeled Zane's arms off of him, trying not to wake the younger boy. He looked over to the sleeping mass next to him and exhaled awed by the perfection he saw. He leaned over and offered one kiss on the forehead before leaving the smaller boy in bed, Riley picked his clothes off from the floor where he left them and went to the bathroom to shower. After the shower he rescued his shirt from the floor in the living room before returning to the bedroom again, seeing Zane sitting in bed in his boxers fully awake smiling at the sight of Riley. Riley sat back down on the bed and pulled Zane into a stradling position on top of him. He offered the boy a good morning kiss and rested his hands on Zane's small hips.

"Thank you for last night." Riley said watching Zane blush a little and grin back at Riley.

"Riley, everything, it just seems so perfect, like right now, I can't believe that I'm here, with you, in bed after everything that's happened." Zane said as he slipped out of Riley's lap and moved over to the spot next to him. Riley looked at Zane with wide eyes.

"Zane, I still can't believe you took me back, I mean after everything, you were so angry when we broke up. I mean, I don't even know why you would want me now." Riley said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Riley, if you remember correctly, I chased after you, remember the note? That was only two days ago!" Zane said laughing slightly to himself.

"Well.. True, but it's not like I didn't want to happen, I just had to get over myself, and stop being scared." Riley said this looking over at Zane.

"I'm glad you did" said Zane offering Riley one last kiss of the morning before getting out of bed. "Okay lets stop talking about the past now, we're back together and thats all that matters." Riley's smile extended fully across his face, lighting a fire in his eyes that made Zane's insides flutter again.

The boys moved out of bed and ate breakfast together before Riley realized how he never checked back in with his mom last night and needed to get home. The boys shared a short goodbye not trying to overdo it after last night before Riley walked the short distance home. He quietly entered the house receiving no questions from his mother, who was used to him going in and out of the house, they had a mutual understanding of one another. Riley went up to his room and changed out of last nights clothes into a fresh pair of jeans and a teeshirt. He had barely sat down on his bed and turned on his phone before it started buzzing uncontrollably with txts from Anya, interrogating him about his night with Zane. All Riley sent in response was a wink face, to all of Anya's txts, giggling to himself knowing it would annoy his friend. His response was an angry long winded reply of Anya begging him to call her.

He called Anya and gave her a brief overview of the night, how he introduced Zane to his mother and they went back to his place where he ate dinner and watched a movie before returning home and tucking into bed for the night. He knew the lack of detail would drive Anya crazy, but what happened with him and Zane was between him and Zane. He did not want to let anyone in on the peace that they had felt together, it was something that connected them deeply and he did not want to share that with anyone. He hung up with Anya and smiled thinking of Zane and what he would be doing in his apartment now. Riley snapped out of dream land when he realized he had school tomorrow, he busied himself for the rest of the day doing mindless homework but this time not to distract himself, this time he let his mind wander freely to Zane, because Zane was now his, there was no more hiding it.

* * *

**AN: Okay so i know most of you will think this chapter is fluff, but I really wanted people to understand the intimacy and connection these two held with one another, i hope i did an okay job with portraying that. Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter, i had fun writing it! I'll update soon! But my updates may slow a little because of school starting and whatnot, but i'll try to keep updating regularly. Please leave reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Zane laid in his bed after Riley returned home. After doing a load of laundry and cleaning up a little Zane had nothing left to do to busy himself for the rest of the day. A large smile spread across his face as he thought back to last night and his time with Riley, Zane gently pulled at his hair and let out a sigh in disbelief for how quickly things had changed in his life. Zane thought back to a while and realized that he was, really honestly truly happy for the first time since the summer, and the only person who could make him feel that way was Riley. He thought back to his past relationships, and realized he had only ever felt content, but with Riley he felt completely whole, as though nothing could come between them. He had realized how close he had been to losing Riley recently, Zane grabbed at his sides roughly, as though feeling the pain physically, that he would have endured had things gone differently. He quickly brushed his fingers over his lips, in which Riley still lingered. Goosebumps ran up Zane's arms when he admitted to himself fully that he was in love, and repeated to run up his arms every time he thought about that. Zane knew he was in love and he knew Riley loved him back, at this point this was the only thing he needed in order to be happy.

Riley picked up Zane for school the next day, something they had agreed upon the night before. Riley quickly dressed for morning football practice, and bounced downstairs unable to contain the happiness that he felt. He could see Zane from corner when he pulled up towards his apartment, just the mere sight of Zane made Riley melt and smile as wide as he could. When Riley pulled up in front of Zane both boys looked at one another awkwardly for a second before Zane walked over to the passengers side and hopped in.

"Hey gorgeous" Riley said half jokingly looking over at Zane with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey yourself, did you have a good day yesterday?" Zane looked over curiously towards Riley, guinenly awaiting the answer.

"Honestly not nearly as good as Saturday night, but I suppose it'll suffice" Riley said, resulting in an even blush slowly spreading across Zane's face. Zane leaned over and kissed Riley's cheek, which in return left both boys blushing.

"Thanks again, you know for Saturday..." Zane breathed softly, slightly embarrassed, though he had gone as far with other boys before, this was a new experience for him and Riley, and all together it was something new for Zane. Riley, unable to wipe the smile off of his face pulled out of Zane's apartment complex and drove up to the school. Once in the parking lot Riley put his car in park, and then hurried over to Zane's side and opened up the door for him, Zane mumbled something about the older boy being a gentleman, leaving both boys to turn their heads and grin, still a little shy after their night together.

The boys went to football practice, which seemed to go quicker than usual for Riley, who spent most of his time distracted thinking of Zane and rarely paying attention to football at all. The boys finished practice and made their way to their morning classes. While walking in the hallway Riley caught Anya's eye who gave the boys a suspicious glance before breaking into a large smile and running up to Riley as soon as he said goodbye to Zane. The shorter girl could barely contain her enthusiasm and curiosity as she hopped up and down and demanded details from Riley.

"Hold up hotstuff, I want to know everything that happened this weekend!" Anya said this smiling from ear to ear and lightly poked Riley in the chest.

"Anya I already told you everything, nothing else happened." Riley pretended to be annoyed but could not hide his excitement.

"Yup, of course Riley both you and Zane had overly smug... Oh. My. God." Anya said taken a back for a second.

"You two... you, you, not only did you get back together but you, sealed the deal?" Anya asked this with a playful wink at the end of her question, her eyes burning with curiousity waiting for her best friend to answer her question.

"Listen gossip girl I've told you everything you need to know." Riley said similing again, knowing his answer would drive the young girl crazy. Anya playfully pushed him against the lockers and laughed audibly before wishing Riley luck and walking away. Riley did have a certain pep to his step that seemed to be noticed by everyone. His morning classes went by painfully slow, Riley wanting to get to algebra so he could see Zane soon, he knew it was a cliche but he felt as though time passed by slower whenever Zane was around. On his way to algebra Riley all but ran towards the class room though he rapidly slowed his pace when he saw Zane across the hall, not wanting to see too eager. As Riley slowly made his way towards Zane, he realized he should've kept the pace that he had before.

Riley looked forward to Zane, everything slowing down a bit as he watched Owen approach Zane, a little too close for Riley's comfort, Riley even heard the words "princess" and "fairy" uttered a few times. He witnessed Zane's multiple attempts to walk around Owen who blocked Zane's exit with his arms. Finally too late for Riley to get there, Owen had punched Zane once deep in his stomach and another time squarely in his cheek before leaving with a smug look on his face. Riley seconds too late ran up to the younger boy, clutching his stomach, he had slid down the wall and was sitting on the ground in tears, Riley looked desperately for a teacher but no one was around the area. Swiftly helping Zane off the ground Riley lead him to the bathroom, where he cleaned of Zane's face and held the younger boy in silence. Zane in disbelief of everything that just happened while Riley was disgusted with Owen, and disgusted with himself for not being there to protect Zane. Riley held Zane and pushed his forehead against the younger boys, looking deeply into his eyes, offering his nonverbal apologies. Zane gently pressed his lips to Riley for a quick moment before leaning into his chest again, crying softly now and wishing for the day to be over.

* * *

**AN: First off, i'm so sorry for taking so long to upload, i've gotten a lot of PM's about it and well honestly school has been kicking my ass recently and this is the first chance i've had to write since the end of summer. Secondly, i really dislike this chapter, i don't feel like it's well written at all and i feel like it's really rushed. I'm having some trouble with my writers block (part of the reason i haven't written) and once I had an idea i started writing, and well this is where it left me. I have a feeling there is only one or two more chapters left in this fic and then i'll start another one (yes Ziley of course), anyway please please please read and review and let me know how i can improve my writing, i feel as though it's getting weaker throughout this story. Thank you for sticking with me and loving Zane and Riley as much as I do! Thanks again! (don't forget to click the pretty button). Also am i the only one that is completely crushed that degrassi is over until october? **


	16. Chapter 16

They stayed there for a while, just the two of them in the bathroom. Everyone else was in class so the bathroom was peaceful for a while. Zane's sobs slowed a little and Riley's breathing evened, he was no longer angry, when he first witnessed Owen punching Zane into the lockers, rage flashed before his eyes it was only the sight of his boyfriend hurt and slumping into the ground that made Riley soften from rage to sadness as he helped Zane into the bathroom. Riley exhaled into Zane's hair and tightened his grip on Zane still feeling horrible for allowing this to happen to him. His train of thought was interrupted for a second when he felt Zane sniffle into his shirt. He pulled away from the younger boy to examine his face, he gently brushed the quickly forming bruise just below Zane's eye before placing a delicate kiss on the bruise, and then looked into Zane's eyes which were still teary. Riley lifted his hand and gently brushed a tear from each side away then grabbed Zane's chin and kissed him directly on the lips softly but surely.

"I'm sorry" Riley whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. Zane just dropped his head and Riley watched another tear fall from his eye as he pulled Zane into him gently again, slowly stroking the boys hair and sighing out of grief again. The lunch bell rang singling the end of class, Zane hopped off the counter and dried his tears, he looked into the mirror and checked his face, he then slowly patted his stomach feeling for the bruise that laid underneath his shirt. Zane winced when his hands went over the bruise signaling Riley's concern and rage once again.

"Just a little sore thats all, nothing too bad" Zane said with a fake grin on his face, noticing Riley's clenched fists.

"Ri, thank you, for not hitting him back and for taking care of me" Zane looked down as he whispered the last part of his sentence. When he looked up he noticed a softer Riley staring back at him, Zane walked over and hugged Riley tightly ignoring the pain shooting through his stomach with the contact, Riley slowly breathed in Zane's scent and was calmed again no longer feeling the need for violence. Zane pulled away all too soon and both boys walked out of the bathroom together before Riley sent Zane to lunch and mummered something about getting their algebra assignments after seeing Zane was safe at a table with Anya who noticed both of the boys physical and emotional state and automatically seemed worried.

After Riley left the cafeteria he stumbled down the hallway, his emotions overcoming him too much for him to see straight. He walked into his algebra class room just as the teacher was leaving for lunch and asked for the assignment both him and Zane missed and offering a quick excuse of them both not feeling well and spending the last class period in the nurses office. Riley knew the teacher didn't buy it, but gave the curly haired boy the assignments and told him to feel better. When Riley exited the class room he all but ran into Owen talking very loudly to his friends. Without even saying anything Owen smirked at Riley and continued walking down the hallway. With that Riley turned the other direction and clenched his fist before walking back into the bathroom and clutching the sides of the sink until his knuckles were almost translucent. He breathed deeply in and out for the next few minuets until he found his rage dissolving slowly. Thinking back to a couple of months prior and Riley wouldn't have been able to stop himself from hitting Owen on multiple occasions today he had tricked himself into thinking that the yoga and anger management were helping him control his violence but knew deep down inside the one person stopping him was Zane. When Riley saw Zane get hurt it was the hurt in Zane's eyes that stopped him from going after Owen and nothing else.

The rest of the day was a blur to Zane, he wasn't the type to cry and wasn't even entirely sure why he reacted that way after the incident with Owen earlier. He had dealt with everything of that sort his entire life, the name calling, the pushing and shoving, the constant whispers behind his back and of course the threats. Zane had never understood why this happened but always accepted it and just gone with it, always giving the other cheek. But today it was different, today he saw the look in Riley's eyes after Owen hit him and it was at that moment that Zane fully understood why Riley remained in the closet for as long as he did. The moment Owen hit Zane all of Riley's fears were now exposed for Zane to see, it was exactly what Riley was afraid of. Though Zane and Riley had seen each other in every physical way possible seeing that look in Riley's eyes helped him understand Riley on an emotional level that no one else could understand.

The last bell of the day rang, releasing everyone to go on with their lives while the football players groaned at the thought of another practice. Zane walked to his locker and grabbed his duffle bag out preparing mentally for yet another football practice. Riley walked over to Zane's locker before grabbing the bag and placing it back in the locker.

"Riley what are you doing?" Zane asked looking up confused at Riley who then shut Zane's locker.

"You're not going to practice today" Riley said with an adamant look on his face ignoring Zane's growing expression of anger.

"What do you mean I'm not going to practice today, of course I am" Zane said with an angry look on his face. Riley giggled a little to himself, thinking of how cute Zane looked whenever he was angry, he proved his point by gently touching Zane's stomach, who squirmed away in pain at his touch.

"That is exactly why you're not going to practice today." Riley said softly not wanting to upset Zane even further. Zane calmed down a bit and though he understood where Riley was coming from he opened his locker and pulled out his bag and walked away from Riley to the locker room. Riley sighed knowing it was a long shot trying to keep Zane away from practice but let the younger boy have his way.

When the pair entered the locker room Owen smirked in their direction.

"I'm surprised you showed princess, you didn't seem very fit for practice this afternoon." As Owen said this Zane felt Riley stiffen next to him in pure rage.

"Just ignore him, please Ri" Zane whispered, barely audible to the fuming boy next to him.

"Shut it Owen." Was the only juvenile response Riley was able to omit without sending his fist through the room and making contact with Owen's nose. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and looked down to see his fingernails had made four perfect semi circle indentions in his hand out of anger. Riley stormed over to a corner in the locker room and threw is bag on the floor before turning to the wall closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"Standing up for him now?" Owen said, again trying to instigate an issue with Riley, knowing he was one step away from being kicked off the team after the whole hazing incident with Drew.

"So what if I am?" Riley said turning around to face Owen. Zane across the room was slowly moving his way towards Riley who he could see was only a ticking time bomb at this point.

"Psht I could care less if you stand up for your little boyfriend" As Owen said this, Zane now standing next to Riley quickly looked up at the older boy whose composure changed a little, obviously looking torn. He turned around and rifled through his bag trying to find his clothes for practice. Zane put his bag down next to Riley's and looked through his own.

"It's okay Riley we can just let it go, let's just get through practice okay?" Zane said so softly only Riley could hear before noticing Riley putting everything back in his bag and swinging it over his shoulder preparing to leave the room.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am sticking up for my boyfriend, touch him again and you're whole life will change." Before Riley walked out of the locker room he handed his jersey to Drew.

"Make the team proud QB, I can't deal with this shit anymore, I hated football anyways." As Riley walked out of the room after saying the final two lines the entire team and Coach Armstrong looking completely amazed at Riley. Zane stood his feet firmly planted into the ground, surprised for a second at everything that just happened before he grabbed his own bag and ran quickly after Riley, catching him in the hallway and grabbing his hand.

"Ri..." Was all Zane said as Riley slowed his pace and turned around to face Zane.

"I had to Zane, I told you I was ready, I couldn't keep it a secret anymore I just couldn't. I'm sorry I threatened him, but Zane if he ever hurt you again, I don't know what I would do honestly." These words passed through Riley's lips at a lightening quick pace, for he was trying to get out every word as fast as possible. Zane smiled lightly and quickly ran his hand through Riley's hair.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, or how much I love you." Zane's shy smile now spreading to a large grin on his face.

"Come on lets get out of here" Zane said with a wink while he grabbed Riley's hand. Riley reached up and stroked Zane's facial bruise once again and pulled the smaller boy into a hug, as they hugged Riley realized who he wanted to be known as in high school, who he really was and not this persona that he had spent all this time building, he wanted to be remembered as his true self, as he thought about this he realized that change really does happen. The pair of them stayed embracing one another in the hallway for a second before Riley pulled away and placed a light kiss on Zane's forehead. Together the boys walked out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys this is the final chapter. I was gonna make it one more but I really hate odd numbers (super lame I know). But this hurt me a little to end this story because i feel like i've grown so attached to it, it's my first multi chapter story that i've published on the site and I'm sad that i'm done with it. I don't like this chapter very much either but ehh I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading this everyone and I really hope that you continue to stick with me as I try to grow as an author. I'm about to start on a completely different Ziley story but it might take me a while to upload it with school and all. As always please review! Thank you so much again! **


End file.
